Renewal
by Empress7
Summary: In order to save her baby Livie and Tess become one again. Now as a new mother Livie must fight the dark forces that endanger her child while fighting the dark temptations within herself.


Title: Renewal

Rating: Mainly PG for language

Summary: In order to save her baby Livie and Tess become one again. Now as a new mother Livie must fight the dark forces that after her child while fighting the dark temptations within herself.

Author's notes: Notice any spelling mistakes that's because I NEED a BETA! If interested just email me as . Also PLEASE read and review. This is my first PC fic

Disclaimer: Not mine but ABC's.

She could feel the life slipping away from her body. Her baby was dying. She didn't need a doctor to tell her that. The growing emptiness in her womb told her that. It hurt more than anything in the world. For the first time in her life Olivia Locke began to pray. She never really believed in a god much less prayed on a regular bases but in her cold, silent hospital room her was willing to try anything. _God please save my baby, don't punish her for my mistakes. _It was instinct told her she was carrying a girl, and the sudden knowledge of the gender of her baby made her tears come down her face. Livie closed her eyes and hoped to die along with her baby. Praying wouldn't help nothing would help now.

"The baby is hurt" Livie heard a child like voice and opened her eyes to see Tess. Normally she was annoyed and freaked out by her doppelganger, everyone compared the two because they looked exactly alike and everyone agreed that Tess was nicer, more caring and loving that Livie could ever be, not to mention the whole magical ability to heal just made her a whole lot more useful. Those comparisons enraged her, but now she couldn't have been happier.

"Tess heal my baby, make her well again like you do other people." Livie wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to sit up.

"If I heal the baby. I'll go away." Tess walked slowly y to the bed and with one hand clutched a rag doll and with the other touched Livie's stomach. Livie immediately felt warmth begin to cover her.

"Are you saying if you heal my baby you'll die?" Livie asked.

"No. It will be like before." Tess answered stepping back as if unsure what to do next.

"What are you talking about?" Livie was growing impatient, she didn't have time. _Why was Tess being so difficult? She heals everyone else like it's her job and when my baby is endanger she was wasting time. _

"I'll go back to where I came from....you" Tess whispered closing her eyes and gently stroked Livie's forhead.

"What are you...."Livie stopped as memories flooded her. Images of being the forest with Caleb her vampire lover. She remembered feeling weak and helpless, shivering on the ground. She remembered pain. Of being split into two literally, being left with nothing but passions and hate. She remembered it all.

"Oh my god. You're me." Livie admitted.

"And you're me" Tess acknowledged.

"So if you heal my body. We'll be one again. I will be like a I was before." Livie tried to make sense of this.

"Almost what we've both have done will stay with us. You have to promise me something." Tess's voice didn't sound childlike anymore.

"What? I'll do anything to save the baby. Just say it." Livie begged.

"You have to let go of your hate. Don't hurt people anymore" Tess said.

"Alright I promise. No more hurting people" Livie blurted out, although some part of her wasn't sure if she could do that, she say or do anything to save her baby.

"Except when protecting the baby." Tess amended.

"Why are you saying that? Who wants to hurt my baby?" Livie asked.

"Dark forces are coming. Bad people, they want baby to take it away and do bad things" Tess declared.

"Who? Tess you have to tell me!" Livie demanded. Tess shook her head and stayed quiet. Laying her hands on Livie's stomach again. She could feel the warmth return and grow in her body, Livie began to feel sleepy and safe and fighting for a few seconds of consciousness she managed to whisper a "Thank you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, my name it Lauren you're going to have to wake up now. The doctor will be here soon" Livie heard a high pitched voice. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and saw a pretty young brown hair and green-eyed nurse above her.

"My baby..." Livie found her own voice was weak .

"You both are healthy and very lucky" The nurse assured her, while checking her chart.

Was it all a dream? Livie wondered as the nurse walked out. Turing to face the sun she felt something on her side. It was a little rag doll. Smiling slowly Livie held the doll her breast and basked in the warmth of the sun.

Lauren turned toward the desk and picked up the phone and dialed a number she couldn't wait to get out of these damn clothes. She had better things to do than play nurse Betty to some unwed mother, still a job was a job and she had to focus on the real goal. If all went well she would meet the master soon and say goodbye to a boring old life as a human.

"Both mother and child survived and are healthy" Lauren reported.

"Exllent. Continue to watch her. No harm to come to that child."

"I will. When is the Master coming?" Lauren asked excited for any news.

"Sooner than expected" The line went dead. Lauren hummed a little tune as she walked out. The town of Port Charles better watch out, because whatever this town has faced before won't even compare to what's about to hit.

NEXT TIME: Jack and others wonder if harm has come to Tess while Lives tries to explain. Also a familiar face comes to bearing gifts.


End file.
